1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to action figures, such as soldiers, robots and the like, and provides means for an actual combat confrontation between hero and enemy utilizing the figures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art dolls, toys and the like which attempt to simulate actual life combat are known in the art. Such prior art figures normally are found in the form of rigid molded members such as toy soldiers, and are incapable of performing actual combat functions. Other types of prior art toys of the above described type are capable of performing a single or plural combat function or functions, however the prior art does not disclose such action on a realistic basis wherein interaction with an enemy also takes place with realistic action being performed by the enemy as well.